


The Real Threat

by Rashi



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashi/pseuds/Rashi
Summary: DD是手合會首領的設定。參考影域，大概就是(戀愛的力量戰勝了The Beast，然後)DD成功將手合會的力量用在了善的方面。





	1. Chapter 1

(一)  
這十分的不可思議，在手合會群龍無首並決定找上自己的小惡魔時，沒有任何人可以料想到這些。  
剛開始時，事情有些失控，但是如果異人族可以在曼哈頓上空建立一個新的政權，為什麼他的小惡魔不行？  
所以現在地獄廚房有了個新名字──Shadowland，小惡魔作為「首領」形成的特殊自治區，警察同意撤出，一切跟尋小惡魔的指示走。  
或許令人無法相信，一開始在戒嚴時期解除後，拼命想逃離這個鐵腕統治區域的人民，現在竟然大部分都回來了，而更加誇張的是，有更多的人潮想湧入這裡，雖然這個他完全能理解──不是每個人都有辦法在橫死街頭前幸運的等到一位超級英雄或是基本上永遠晚來一步的警察。  
這成了小惡魔的新煩惱，在處理這些時，小惡魔總會說他懷念三千美元就能買下一個閣樓的日子，這時自己會揉揉他的紅髮，然後帶他去新開的咖啡店坐坐，幸運的話，他們不會遇到其他閒著沒事幹來這裡休息的英雄們，但不幸運時(通常如此，說真的，他們真的這麼閒？)，他會讓小紅和這些曾經差點鬧不和的英雄們聚聚聊聊，畢竟讓小惡魔放鬆放鬆心情才是他首要要做的事情，是吧!  
談回Shadowland湧入的人群，即使復仇者們同意全心全意地幫助這個特殊的自治區，小惡魔還是必須努力的去管理這塊地；就在戒嚴解除後的三個月內，原居於地獄廚房的人民就已經從復仇者花錢提供移居的新處所自願搬遷回來，半年後，Shadowland的人口就達飽和，一年後，小惡魔和復仇者、神盾局一起和國會協議擴大自治區範圍，而現在，小惡魔認為再次要求擴大並不妥當，所以花心思在都市更新上。  
這些煩惱會讓他的小惡魔有些辛苦和忙碌；這正是為何他現在正要前往城堡把他的小惡魔帶出來晃晃的原因。  
即使這會受到一堆仍搞不清楚狀況的砲灰忍者們的阻饒，但他們總有一天必須了解，他們侍奉的夜魔俠大人，正是他Frank Castle壓倒在床上的疼愛的那位。  
「夜魔俠大人並沒有允許任何人進入。」一群把自己包的密不透風的紅色忍者擋在自己面前。  
說真的，每次都要來一遍他們不膩嗎？  
「我……」必須替晚上的事情留些力氣是吧？  
才不!「我說我要見Red，你們*%$#%*&@#$的是沒聽懂嗎？」把那隻誘人可是感官五倍放大的小惡魔操到明早起不了床才不需要花上自己多少體力呢。

在解決完守門的那些雜兵後，大概是有人通報了吧，沒有白痴再上來送死，自己也順利的來到了Matt的王座前。  
多麼的性感又危險。當Matt穿著那身能夠完整勾勒出身材曲線的裝扮坐在王座上沉思時，自己從來無法控制好自己的心跳。  
因為自己能從那個看似高不可攀的模樣中，讀出寂寞的訊息，而那會讓他產生想把Matt從王座上粗暴地拽下來，然後讓賀爾蒙和性衝動解決一切的慾望。  
「Red……」輕輕地喚了一聲，為自己使用的語氣自嘲地勾起了嘴角。  
他的小惡魔站起了身。  
肌肉由壓縮變成舒展，他無法將眼睛從完美的線條上移去。  
走向了自己。  
輕巧無聲地，一步一步向自己靠近。  
換回紅色制服並沒有減少誘人小惡魔的任何性感，而那個小犄角面罩讓眼前來自地獄廚房的惡魔彷彿正「看」著自己，更加危險地。  
來到了自己面前，停下的方式也符合首領的姿態。  
小惡魔和自己一樣都嚥下了口唾液「Frank……」  
刻意壓低的聲音如此地令人口乾舌燥。  
「跟著。」轉過身，毫不猶豫地離開。  
惡魔提出的邀請，夠誘人的話，為何不接下？


	2. Chapter 2

(二)  
「呼……」回到了被自己親手重新裝潢過的首領休息室，Matt坐到了當初Frank請小蜘蛛幫忙搬上來的沙發，脫下了面罩，讓自己好好的喘了一口氣，然後彷彿就像是換了個人似的，不再那樣的嚴肅少言，「Frank，你真該停止這樣。」  
「是你該停止這樣，都裝一年多了，你該讓自己透透氣，也該讓手合會消停點。」大大方方的坐到了Matt身邊，傾過身一個吻落在對方臉上後才回應。  
「不，我不是在談手合會的事，我是在談論你!」  
真的？他為了毒品的事情幾乎橫跨整個美國，當中不知道差點死了多少遍，然後回到自己的城市後，Matt第一個開口的事情是要吵他們的道德觀念？  
「你該停止當我一個人坐在那個可笑的王座上時，對我不斷地拋出有關性的訊息!」Matt的口氣中甚至有些怒氣，大概是Beast的影響，可是他一點也不在乎，因為Matt站起身快速地脫下了制服的上衣後重重地將自己摔進了他的懷裡。  
自己把對方接住的結實，然後從喉頭發出了些笑聲；這大概會是他們起的爭執中，最有趣的那個。  
「你知道你全身上下傳遞出的性暗示有多少嗎？」Matt全身放鬆地躺在自己的胸口，彷彿那是他躺過最舒適的床。  
環住了那精瘦的腰「說來聽聽？」在頸側細細的啃咬著，直到留下一個大概要過好一陣子才能消下去的痕跡才放開。  
看見粉紅色的齒印印在白皙的皮膚上，舒緩的舔了舔，「唔…..」就知道脖子是他的敏感帶之一。  
這個舔舐的動作成功地讓轉過頭要解釋的Matt眼裡，燃起了可以稱得上是「慾望」的東西。  
他本來就是想勾勾看這個誘人的小傢伙，失敗的話就直接打包帶出門，成功的話……  
「心跳聲。」骷顱頭T-shirt被粗暴地掀起甩開，Matt用手撫上了他的左胸，摩娑著一個不大的區塊。  
第一次如此準確的知曉自己心臟的位置是吧?「恩哼!」  
「放緩的腳步、粗重的呼吸、分泌過多的激素……」Matt向前探身，在自己的脖頸處嗅了嗅，那動作……很勾人。  
「還有，這裡……」隔著迷彩褲，Matt的手在褲檔間的凸起處來回探索。  
「嘶……」倒抽了口氣，這他X的真的太爽了。「Fxck……」Matt解開了褲頭上的扣子，現在他的手和他的陰莖只隔著一層薄薄的布而已。  
「Red……你在玩火……」在Matt要替自己褪下最後一道防線時，猛地止住了他的手，然後用空閒的那隻貼上對方稍稍發熱的臉頰，拇指在上頭緩慢摩娑；情慾在他們之間燃燒。  
「這點才是最無法忍受的……」被制止住的小惡魔抬頭用澄藍色對上自己的。「你的眼神。」嘴唇貼了上來，然後是舌頭，自己也不妨多讓的回應著。  
Fxck……他們太需要這些了。無法克制的將Matt的頭壓制在侷限的空間內，明知道對方並不擅長於接吻時的換氣，卻硬是讓對方待到沒有氧氣時的最後一刻才允許對方和自己分開。  
「呼……呼……那……那就像是……是一種挑釁。」喘不過氣的小惡魔將那些濕熱的氣體呼在自己的鼻尖，然後又回到口中。  
不捨的再次分開，澄藍中閃爍著些迷茫。  
「我還在聽著呢……」從對方的眼角劃過，一吻落在額邊。  
「你比我更清楚哈……哈……更清楚我在說些……說些什麼，唔──」他確實知道，所以他輕輕地回應了個哼笑，然後一手撫上無力抵抗的人的脆弱。  
「而那很有效不是嗎?」紅色的布料因為自己在底下的套弄而染深，Matt則是扭動著想讓身體擺脫狹小的空間。  
掙扎了幾下就因為Beast的影響而無法接受自主權不在自己這邊的Matt放棄了讓自己的下身更加舒適的想法，不甘示弱的要將剛才的豐功偉業完成。  
「Fxck……Fxck you,Red.」真的是Fxck……對方炙熱的掌心直接貼上陰莖，血液全匯集到小惡魔手中愛撫著的部分。  
小惡魔勝利似的勾起了嘴角，而那模樣，只會讓他更想把對方狠狠的幹透而已。  
「嗚……Fr……Frank!」善用著對方感官敏感這點，稍微有意的指甲刮搔就足以引起對方的一陣痙攣。  
「What? Can’t hear you, Red.」回應時，不忘加大力道，而Matt已經放棄的用嘴巴咬住自己的肩膀，任由快感驅使了。  
「唔……嗯……」伴隨著Matt不完全的呻吟聲以及肩膀上傳來的稍稍痛處，一股無法克制的喜悅和快感湧進身體，真是……「歡迎我回來......接下來可以好好的愛撫你一番對嗎？Red.」在發燙的耳邊問出疑問的同時，他讓他的Red進入了高潮。


	3. Chapter 3

(三)  
成功的話，他們可以把出門約會的時間改晚一些。  
檜木浴缸大概是唯一一件通過他認可的家具，Matt喜歡它們的味道，而且可以放鬆。  
「認真的，下次回來時，不要那樣看著我。」跨坐在自己大腿上的筋疲力竭小惡魔抗議。   
「其實你看不見對吧?」自己不以為然的回應；原本支撐在對方腰上的手順著脖頸劃過完美的肌肉線條。  
經過腰部時，引起了對方身體的小小顫慄。  
「當然沒有辦法，那是一種……一種本能，當Beast放進我的身體後，這種本能會更加靈敏。」在頸側留另下一個完美的痕跡。  
「那也是我的本能，Red……我告訴過你你總能引起我最本能的那塊……」再一個。  
聽到自己的回話後，Matt放棄似地將額頭靠到自己的肩膀上「不……Frank……不……」炙熱的溫度讓他不用看也知道他的Red變得更加地紅色。  
「你知道我們有幾個月沒見了嗎?」埋進他的肩膀裡，聲音聽起來有些悶悶的。  
「我知道，Red……我知道……」用臉頰磨蹭著對方濕漉漉的髮絲，他安撫著對方心中焦躁不安的那塊；他們真的太久沒有好好的感受到彼此的存在了。  
他們靜靜地依偎著彼此，享受難得共處的時光。   
直到Matt開口打破寧靜「你還是在用那種眼神看我……」並將他們之間拉出小小的縫隙。  
「我說過那很有效……」勾起嘴角，用嘴唇將他們之間的距離再次回歸到零。

他讓他們都又經歷了幾次性高潮才放他的小惡魔走出浴室。  
精疲力盡的小惡魔走出浴室外就把自己摔進了床裡。  
「God……」Matt低吟。裸露的肌膚和絲質的床鋪接觸，舒適的讓Matt想不管三七二十一地把自己埋在裡面，再也不接觸別的。  
坐到床邊，下陷將慵懶的小貓稍微帶回自己身邊，他伸出手，揉了揉他的頭髮。  
這個除外，補充，Matt。  
Matt忽然拉住他的手帶他來到他的臉部，然後用他的方式引導自己將對方的臉摸過一遍……  
「你在怕什麼?」注意到自己稍微上提的力道，Matt問。  
好問題，他在怕什麼……  
對方的臉並不會被自己手上那些因為長期握槍而生成的繭刮花。  
可是這不一樣。「沒什麼。」想抽回手，卻被阻止。  
Matt堅定的盯著自己，而在那樣的眼神下，他不自在地猶豫了一會兒，最後鬆下所有施加在手部的力道「呼……Red……固執流淌在你的血液裡……」全部交由對方掌控。  
「哼哼……」看來Matt把這個當作讚美收下了，唉……  
繼續的描繪著Matt的臉；他沒有閉上眼，一方面是因為他摸不出個所以然，一方面是因為他看的見，他看的見Matt的表情隨著自己的手部移動而變化著。  
說來奇怪，但是他真的快弄不清楚現在到底是誰在摸著誰了。  
他的注意力不在撫摸著的手上，但是對方呢？對方是否用著那些過度敏感的肌膚從他的手中讀出了些什麼？是他殺過的人的鮮血？是他使用過的火藥粉種類？還會是……  
特殊的盲人體驗經驗止於Matt滿意的在自己的手背上落下一吻「滿意了？」被允許拿回自主權的手輕輕地在對方的臉頰上摩娑。  
Matt搖了搖頭，回答了一個讓自己幾乎可以融化在裡面的答案「只是累了……」  
所以他微笑著躺下，把Matt攬進懷裡，用脣貼上對方的額頭讓Matt也能好好的感受到它的弧度和熱度。  
「那麼好好休息。」捉住了往自己臉上摸去的手指，他幾乎早就習慣了這個，在經過唇邊時，還不忘輕舔挑逗。  
待到盲人戀人經驗也體驗完畢，自找的唾液還殘留在嘴角，Matt卻滿足的像是隻吃飽睡飽的小狗崽。  
幸好他還沒有忘記他的小狗崽已經累垮的事實，所以在Matt闔上眼睛沉沉睡去的時候，他調整了一個能讓對方睡在最喜歡的心跳聲裡的姿勢。  
「午安，Red。」他輕語。「I am home.」


End file.
